Mistakes
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: Soul and Maka are on a mission to catch a deadly witch from harming Death City. However, when Maka makes a small mistake, it could cost them more than just a few seconds of their life . . . (Slight Soma. T because . . . it's Soul Eater :P No flames. R&R. Might continue.)


**Hey! It's ForeverDreamer12 here with my first Soul Eater story! This was originally supposed to be a one-shot, but I ****might ****continue it if I get good feedback and some inspiration. I'm just really busy with my Ninjago stories right now, and I'm going to camp on the 5****th****(tomorrow) and I have writer's block (oh, joy).**

**There's not really a timeframe for this. I suppose it could be before *spoilers* the Kishin was reawakened. I mean, Soul's got his scar so . . . yeah. Also, please don't spoil anything for me about the last few episodes. (I just saw #47: The Miraculous Coffee Table flip.) And don't ask me who the witch is. She's just some random witch.**

**Anyways, enjoy. Please review.**

* * *

Maka rushes towards the ladder, her two pigtails flying out behind her. I'm strapped on her back, out of her way as she pursued the witch above us.

"Soul! Get ready!" she shouts.

"I will, but you've gotta go faster or you're not gonna catch up!" I reply. Maka nods.

"Got it!" She grabs the bottom rung of the ladder, and begins her climb up to the strange floating platform. She climbs as fast as she can, but the witch is almost to the top. Maka gains speed, thinking only of reaching the top and nothing else. If we fail this mission, everyone in the entire city could be in danger.

Suddenly, Maka's foot slips. A small sound of surprise escapes her throat.

"Maka!"

"I'm alright, Soul!" She begins her climb, this time slower than before. I know that this little mistake is going to be a huge drawback.

The witch is three rungs from the top, while Maka is at least twenty behind. Maka isn't even looking at the witch anymore; she's too focused on her own climb. I watch in horror as the witch steps onto the last rung, and then pulls herself up onto the platform. She looks down at Maka with an evil look in her eyes. She pulls a tiny knife from her jacket, and holds it right next to the top of the ladder.

"MAKA. HURRY!" I yell, knowing what the witch is about to do. Maka pulls herself up ward, skipping a rung as she continues her climb. It's no use . . . it's no use . . .

Our foe has sliced the ladder from the platform.

Maka screams, realizing that the ladder isn't connected. She begins to fall at a breakneck speed, her back pointed toward the ground. I know that if she continues falling at this rate, it's unlikely she'll live.

She's getting closer and closer to the ground. In this moment I know what I must do. Quickly I transform back into a human, squeezing my red eyes shut tight.

I grab Maka from behind as we freefall through the air together, getting close and closer to the ground and . . . BAM!

Pain flashes through my spine faster than lighting. I lean to the side, spitting up a stream of blood. The crimson liquid splatters on the ground beside me. My vision is hazy, but I can see the witch slowly escaping.

"CURSE YOU!" I scream, more blood raining from between my lips. A small stream drips out the right side of my mouth. Above me the witch uses some sort of magic, and the platform begins moving. The witch laughs and the platform slowly flies away from Maka and I. _Maka . . ._

I glance at her motionless body. Placing my hand on her right shoulder, I glance at her face. Her eyes are shut tight, but I can see her chest rising and falling. She's alive . . . for now.

"Dammit Maka, if you don't be careful . . ." I whisper fiercely, using the back of my hand to wipe the blood from my mouth. I can't believe it . . . I can't believe we failed . . . The world spins around me, and then . . . black.

* * *

"IF THEY'RE NOT MORE CAREFUL THEY COULD DIE!" I jolt in bed when I hear this sudden shout. My vision takes a moment to clear before I can register where I am.

The school hospital . . . _Great. _This place has all sorts of bad memories.

"SOUL!" I'm suddenly tackled by a wild blue-haired teen who smells suspiciously like sweat. "I THOUGHT YOU DIED!"

"Black*Star!" Tsubaki rushes forward towards her meister. "He's still recovering! Give him some space!" Black*Star climbs off my bed.

"Sorry, Soul! YOU JUST CAN'T MAKE THE GREAT BLACK*STAR WORRY!" Tsubaki looks worriedly at the bed beside me.

"Shush, Black*Star, Maka's asleep."

"Maka?!" I say, sitting bolt upright in bed. "How is she?"

"She'll be fine," a voice says. I turn to face Professor Stein. "She had a hard fall. You took most of the damage, Soul. It's you that I'm worried about."

"I'll be fine, Professor," I sigh, rolling my eyes ever so slightly. _It's Maka __**I'm**__worried about . . ._

"Hey Soul." I turn to look at Death the Kid, who's leaning against the wall with both his arms folded across his chest. Liz and Patty, who are bickering back and forth, stand on either side of him.

"Hey Kid, how are you?"

"I'm alright," Kid says, his mood instantly changing. "But I'm afraid that my father is not the most pleased right now."

"What happened?" I ask, sitting up again, interested. "What did you do?"

"It has nothing to do with me," he replies softly. "It's about the witch you and Maka were after."

"Oh no," I groan. _Please . . . don't be in trouble._

"She escaped, but hasn't shown any signs of coming back to Death City," Kid informs. I breathe out a sigh of relief.

"Oh thank-"

"But she's not gone, and we all know she will return," Tsubaki says puts in.

"You and Maka were kind of our last resort," Kid sighs. "If that witch comes back, we're gonna have to send Stein and Spirit." My blood goes cold.

"Stein and Spirit?" My eyes widen. "You're kidding, right?"

"No," Professor Stein says shortly.

"The witch is that dangerous?" I exclaim.

"Soul . . ." Tsubaki says softly, "I think Maka's waking up."

"Maka?!" I instantly turn to face my meister's bed. Maka stirs ever-so slightly, her eyes barely opening.

"S-Soul . . ." she whispers, her voice trembling slightly. My eyes narrow into slits. Seeing her like this, in such a weakened, wounded state . . .

I jump out of bed in one fluid motion, ignoring the stabbing pain in my chest. I turn on Maka, filled with rage.

"DAMMIT MAKA, DON'T DO THAT! YOU'VE GOTTA STOP MESSING UP! YOU'RE MAKING TOO MANY MISTAKES! IF YOU CONTINUE ON LIKE THIS YOU'RE GONNA GET HURT! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! JUST LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! THE WHOLE CITY IS IN DANGER BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU'VE RUINED EVERYTHING!"

The silence that follows my outburst is deafening. I turn away from Maka, fuming. I can feel everyone's eyes on me, but it's like they're not even there. The bright room seems so dark, the shadows standing out. My vision begins to blur again, but this time it's different than before.

Cold, salty liquid spills from my both my eyes and down my cheeks. My shoulders shake slightly_. Oh no, Soul, don't cry. You don't ever cry in front of people. And you especially don't cry in front of Maka._

_Maka . . . I'm sorry. I said that because . . . I'm worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt again. You've gotta grow stronger so this doesn't happen._

My sorrow only grows stronger as I sniff slightly, trying to keep my tears unnoticed.

"Soul?" _No, pretend I'm not here . . . _"Are you crying?" _Maka, you can't see me like this! _"Soul, please answer me!"

"Leave me alone, dammit!" I snarl, whirling on her. Her green eyes widen in shock.

"You are crying . . ."

"NO I'M NOT!" Professor Stein raises an eyebrow at me. _I know I'm acting childish, Professor, you don't need to remind me. _"So uncool . . ." I whisper, looking down.

"Soul . . . it's okay to cry," Maka says softly. "Everyone cries. It's not a sign of weakness."

"It is for me!" I snap.

"S-Soul . . ." I look up into Maka's eyes and instantly feel guilty. Tears are sliding down her cheeks, slowly cleansing the little bit of dried blood still on her skin.

"Maka . . ." I begin, preparing to say the speech I thought up of earlier, "I'm sorry. I said all that crap because I . . . was worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt again."

"Now you understand how I feel, don't you?" she says softly.

"What?"

"When you got your scar . . ." I shut my eyes tight. _Please don't remind me of the scar . . . _"I was so worried, and I became obsessed with becoming stronger because I didn't want you to get hurt again. Is that how you feel?"

"Maka . . . I just . . . damn! This is so uncool!" I shout. Maka smiles, and I instantly feel better. "Cool guys never cry," I mutter, furiously wiping tears from my eyes.

"No, cool guys rarely cry, but when they do, it's because they care," Maka corrects me softly. Surprised, I look her deep in the eyes.

"I guess you're right." I rub the back of my neck sheepishly. Again I can feel everyone staring at me, but this time, in a very different way. I gulp, feeling a bit embarrassed. "So, uh, can I go get something to eat?" Professor Stein walks up to me.

"No, you will lie down and not get up again until we tell you." He turns to the others. "All of you should go now and let Soul and Maka rest. They really need it." They slowly leave the room, briefly saying goodbye. Stein follows them out, closing the door behind him. But as he leaves, he turns around to look at Maka and I, and I see the disappointment etched on his face. We have failed. One mistake has led to many.

And there will be many more to come.


End file.
